


Daddy police; sterek [os] 🚔

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Police, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: Esa noche Stiles contrata a un stripper/chapero vestido de policía.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

10:30 pm  
Las calles frías de la ciudad estaban totalmente desiertas.  
Pero eso no era impedimento para pasearse por estas vigilando que todo marchara bien.  
Derek conducía,mientras su compañero,el agente Lahey,disfrutaba de unas donas observando las calles solitarias.  
-no hay ni un alma por estos sectores Derek-  
-eso mismo dijiste aquel día en que detuvimos a esos pandilleros-  
-en mi defensa,aún no habíamos conducido por esa calle-  
-sí,claro..-el pelinegro rodó los ojos  
Condujo hacia un vecindario adornado de árboles y con una iluminación favorable,haciendo más fácil su trabajo de vigilancia.  
Derek divisó a un hombre a lo lejos,acercándose a una casa.  
Y si mal no estaba llevaba el uniforme de policía,lo cual se le hizo extraño.  
-¿quién es aquel agente?-  
Isaac miró por la ventanilla y frunció el ceño  
-conozco prácticamente a todo el departamento Derek,pero a él..-  
-sospechoso-  
El moreno se parqueó y bajó del auto rápidamente.  
El sospechoso iba a tocar la puerta de una casa  
-ALTO AHÍ-  
Aquel muchacho se tensó y se giró para observar como el agente se acercaba a él  
-¿me puede mostrar su placa,"oficial"?-  
-no tengo,yo..-  
-¿crees que puedes ir por ahí vestido como la autoridad?-  
-lo siento oficial,pero es sólo un disfraz-  
-¿sólo un disfraz?-Derek lo miró con el ceño fruncido y sacó unas esposas-no estamos en Halloween para que andes jugando a ser policía-  
-oficial..-  
-SILENCIO-  
Isaac bajó del auto y se acercó a ellos  
-¿nombre?-  
-Scott McCall-  
-tu identificación porfavor-  
-no..no la traigo..-  
-suficiente-habló Derek-espósalo-  
-no,porfavor-  
-¿vives aquí?-  
-no..-  
-¿y entonces por..ugh,Isaac subelo al auto-  
Isaac lo llevó al auto ya esposado,y Derek decidió acercarse a la puerta de aquella casa y tocar.  
Tocó un par de veces más y la puerta fué abierta,pero nadie salió a recibirlo,lo cual le pareció extraño.  
Abrió un poco más la puerta y entró lentamente.  
Las luces estaban apagadas.  
Le pareció sospechosa la situación y dudaba si sacar su arma o no.  
-¿buenas noches?-  
Derek estuvo a punto de sacar su arma,cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre él aprisionando sus labios con los de él.  
El agente forcejeaba,pero torpemente se dejó llevar   
Las luces fueron encendidas por la persona que lo besuqueaba y Derek lo observó  
-hola-el chico le sonrió al separarse-creí que no llegarías..-  
-yo..-  
-ven,subamos a mi habitación..-  
Aquel chico castaño le guiñó el ojo y se giró para subir las escaleras  
El agente no podía artícular palabra alguna,ni despegar su mirada del trasero de aquel chico atrevido mientras subía las escaleras  
Derek debía interrogarlo de todas formas,así que lo siguió  
Entró a la que parecía ser la habitación de este  
-necesito hacerle unas preguntas-  
-claro oficial,espóseme si quiere-  
A Derek se le hacía extraña la actitud de aquel chico  
-¿conoce usted a Scott McCall?-  
-no,oficial-  
-¿está seguro?-  
-sí oficial-el castaño le guiñó el ojo  
-¿cu-cuál es su nombre?-  
-Stiles-  
El menor se acercó lentamente al agente,quién retrocedía cada vez que el chico se le acercaba  
-¿no piensas bailar para mí?-  
El mayor frunció el ceño  
-disculpa,pero estoy tratando de hacerte un interrogatorio-  
-bien,disculpe Sr oficial..-  
Derek iba a hacerle otra pregunta y de repente empezó a sonar una música  
Stiles se sentó en un sillón que estaba frente a su cama y sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo  
-quiero ver como mueves todo eso-  
-¿qué?-  
-tengo 100 dólares sólo para ti-  
El mayor se acercó al equipo de sonido del chico y lo apagó  
-esto es una falta de respeto a la autoridad,¿qué se ha creído?-  
-mm entiendo..quieres que sea el chico malo y tú el oficial rudo..¿qué pasa si hago esto Sr oficial?-  
El menor acercó su mano a la entrepierna de Derek  
El mayor se sorprendió y se alejó sonrojado del agarre del chico  
-¿me va a esposar Sr oficial?-  
-yo..eh..sí..te voy a llevar al departamento,no puedes faltarle el respeto ni acosar sexualmente a un oficial así-  
-pero oficial,tiene que entenderme,es usted jodidamente sexy-  
El mayor alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado  
-los policías también pueden portarse mal,oficial-  
Derek borró aquella sonrisa involuntaria  
-portemonos mal-  
El chico le sonrió coqueto  
El mayor lo miró de pies a cabeza embobado  
-eh..uh..-  
De repente su walkie talkie se encendió y él lo tomó  
-Hale,¿quieres que vaya por ti?-  
-eh..oficial Lahey..no..yo me comunico con usted más tarde,cambio-  
Stiles rió acercándose al mayor y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este  
-alto alto-Derek negó con la cabeza-alto ahí joven,esto no es correcto,soy oficial de policía-  
-sí,y eso me encanta,¿no iba a llevarme arrestado?-  
Stiles juntó sus brazos para que Derek lo esposara  
El mayor sacó las esposas y lo tomó del brazo,para girarlo y que le diera la espalda,lo esposó y el chico rozó sus grandes nalgas contra la entrepierna de Derek,quién tenía una involuntaria y notoria erección  
-joder-jadeó el menor al sentir aquel trozo de carne  
Derek se estremeció ante el tacto  
Stiles se acercó a su cama y se puso en cuatro sobre esta,esposado y brindándole una perfecta vista de su redondo trasero en esos apretados shorts.  
El mayor estaba excitado  
él era profesional,pero aquel chico lo hacía querer romper las reglas  
Stiles era jodidamente sensual.  
Derek se acercó a paso lento hasta la cama,el chico estaba en una posición tan provocativa  
El pelinegro acercó sus manos a las carnosas nalgas del menor,acariciándolas  
-Dios..-  
-mmhm-jadeó Stiles  
Derek alejó sus manos y el menor se giró para mirarlo  
-digame que tengo que hacer ahora,Señor oficial..-  
El mayor se mordió el labio  
-primero que todo..quiero que nadie sepa de esto,podrían hasta quitarme mi placa..-  
-no se preocupe Sr oficial-el chico se humedeció los labios-más bien bajese los pantalones y saque su arma..-  
Derek soltó una risita y miró al chico,era tan hermoso y lucía tan excitado que con sólo verlo te calentabas.  
El mayor desabrochó sus pantalones y se los bajó de un tirón  
Su erección palpitaba bajó sus bóxers negros  
Stiles se desesperaba por no poder bajarle el jodido bóxer y disfrutar de aquel enorme miembro que pedía atención a gritos  
Seguía esposado y enfrente de la parte baja del cuerpo del agente,quién posó su mano en su miembro y lo acarició por encima del bóxer  
-joder,sacátela-Stiles habló desesperado  
Derek sonrió de lado y dió unos pasos hasta pegar su entrepierna con el rostro del chico y empezó a restregarsele por toda su cara  
-mmhm-el mayor jadeó  
Lentamente metió su mano en sus bóxers y acarició su miembro mientras miraba al chico con lujuria  
-hazlo ya,joder-  
Derek humedeció sus labios y se deshizo de su ropa interior  
Exponiendo su dotado miembro frente a las narices de Stiles  
El menor se mordió el labio y Derek acercó su miembro a la boca de este  
Stiles chupeteó su glande y le dió unas lamidas que encendieron al agente de inmediato  
El mayor sostenía su miembro con la mano restregándolo por las mejillas y labios del chico  
Derek entró lentamente en la boca del menor  
Stiles empezó a lamer y chupar entre el mete y saca,mientras Derek entrecerraba sus ojos ante la magnífica sensación  
-oh..Dios..-  
El mayor lo tomó por el cabello y empezó a embestir su boca más profundo,haciendo que el chico se atragantara  
-joder..mhmm..-  
El menor movía su lengua a la perfección,y los movimientos de Derek se hacían más rápidos y profundos  
Hasta que se detuvo  
-no quiero correrme aún-  
-comparto eso-  
Stiles se giró en aquella posición sobre la cama  
El pelinegro lo nalgueó y le bajó aquellos shorts de un tirón,disfrutando de la preciosa vista de la entrada del chico  
Apretó una de sus nalgas mientras con la otra mano,acercaba dos de sus dedos a la boca,para luego posarlos en el ojete del menor  
Stiles jadeó ante la húmedad  
Derek empezó a penetrarlo lentamente con sus dedos,mientras llevaba su mano al miembro erecto del chico  
Comenzó a embestirlo con sus dedos y a masturbar su miembro lentamente  
El chico soltaba gemidos y maldiciones ante el vaivén de los dedos del agente  
-ah..mhmm Sr oficial..-  
Derek empezó a embestirlo más rápido haciendo que el chico se retorciera soltando gemidos de placer  
-maldición-  
Derek recorrió con su lengua las nalgas del chico,las mordisqueaba y chupeteaba como si fuese el más delicioso manjar.  
Sacó sus dedos de la dilatada entrada de Stiles,y abrió las carnosas mejillas de su culo para llevar su lengua a esta  
-ahh..joder-  
Esta vez embestía al menor con su juguetona lengua descolocandolo hasta perder la cordura  
Derek llevó un dedo a la entrada de Stiles y alejó su rostro de su culo  
-¿traes condones?-preguntó el agente  
-siempre-Stiles giró su rostro para mirarlo sonriendo,haciendo gestos a caúsa de los movimientos circulares que el mayor realizaba dentro de él con su dedo  
-¿dónde están?-  
-por allá-Stiles le señaló su mesita de noche moviendo la cabeza  
Derek se acercó a esta y sacó un par de condones  
-toma el lubricante de paso,está ahí también-  
El mayor le sonrió al chico y obedeció  
Estaba jodidamente apetecible esposado y desesperado por que lo follaran  
El agente se puso el condón sin dejar de verlo  
-fólleme ya oficial..-  
Derek se mordió el labio y se acercó a él subiéndose a la cama para besarlo apasionadamente  
-eres muy sensual-  
-no más que usted sr agente..-  
El chico lo volvió a besar mordiendole el labio inferior a Derek  
El mayor se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta posarse enfrente del culo de Stiles  
Esparció lubricante en su longitud y acercó su polla al ojete del menor  
-mhmm-el chico cerró sus ojos al sentir la húmedad en su entrada  
Jadeó ante los movimientos de Derek con su pene y ahogó un grito de dolor al comenzar a ser penetrado por él  
-Dios..-cerró sus ojos y apretó los labios  
Sintió la cálida mano de Derek posarse en su cintura,mientras con la otra sostenía su miembro,el cual iba lentamente adentrandose en él  
El mayor jadeó ante la estrechez del chico y palmeó su trasero mientras iba metiéndose más en el castaño,hasta chocar con su próstata  
Stiles soltó un gemido alto y Derek empezó a moverse dentro del apretado chico lentamente  
Se sostuvo de las esposas que tenía Stiles mientras se movía más rápido y lo embestía más profundo  
-AHHH oficial..-  
\--¿te gusta que te joda,eh?-  
-sí..sí Sr oficial-  
-joder-  
Posó sus manos en la cintura del chico y comenzó con embestidas más fuertes  
-oh..rayos-Derek cerró sus ojos sin parar de embestirlo  
-AHHH JODER..mhmm-  
Su miembro chocaba contra la próstata del chico una y otra vez,enloqueciendo a Stiles  
Derek salió de él y lo tomó de los brazos para levantarlo de la cama  
Lo puso contra la pared y empezaron a comerse las bocas con desespero  
-Dios,me encantas-  
-usted a mí igual,oficial..-el chico leyó su apellido en su uniforme mientras el agente se desabotonaba este-Hale..-  
Aventó su suéter y posteriormente su camisilla,dejando en descubierto su ejercitado y sensual torso  
Volvieron a besarse y Derek recorrió con sus labios el cuello del chico,pasando por sus clavículas y posicionandose en una de sus tetillas,empezó a lamerla para luego cargarlo por las piernas  
El chico enredó estas alrededor de la cintura del mayor y Derek lo volvió a poner contra la pared  
Lo sostuvo por la cintura y caminó hacia un sillón acolchado que estaba ahí  
Se sentó en él  
Stiles se puso a horcajadas sobre Derek,y este posó su miembro en la entrada del chico  
El menor fué bajando lentamente para penetrarse con el miembro del agente sin más  
-ahh-  
Stiles empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo sobre la verga del pelinegro  
Derek posó sus manos en las redondas nalgas del castaño y las sostuvo firmemente para balancearlo de arriba a abajo sobre su miembro  
-ahh..mhmm..-  
El mayor empezó a mover las caderas para embestir a Stiles con desenfreno  
-ahh..oficial..-  
-creo que voy a correrme..-Derek tenía los ojos cerrados mientras Stiles volvía a saltar sobre él  
Salió de él y lo tomó de la cintura  
Tomó su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo freneticamente hasta bañar el culo de Stiles con su semilla  
-oh..joder..-  
El mayor abrió los ojos y empezó a masturbar al castaño freneticamente,haciendolo retorcerse y que eyaculara de inmediato bañando su abdomen  
-eso estuvo genial,Sr oficial-  
-ni que lo digas..-el mayor lo besó  
Stiles se levantó y Derek imitó su acción, fué por sus llaves y le quitó las esposas  
-sin duda voy a llamarte de nuevo..-el chico posó su mano en el pecho del pelinegro  
Derek frunció el ceño  
-no tienes mi nú...-  
-llamo al stripclub-le sonrió Stiles encogiendose de hombros-y..aún me debes un striptease..-  
El agente lo ordenó todo en su cabeza consiguiendo una posible explicación  
-¿quieres que venga con otro disfraz la próxima vez?-preguntó juguetonamente Derek  
-no,me encanta ese disfraz de policía-el menor lo besó  
Aquel chico pensaba que Derek era un jodido stripper.  
Entonces ya sabía porqué el tal Scott estaba disfrazado de agente.  
-claro,llama al stripclub-Derek le guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

❤❤


	2. PARTE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚓

🌞  
Había pasado una semana desde aquella alocada noche de pasión con aquel hermoso y caliente chico.  
Derek no dejaba de pensar en él.  
Estaba en la comisaría observando como se enfríaba su café mientras Isaac le contaba sobre un caso de narcotráfico.  
-hey Derek,despierta-  
-¿qué?-frunció el ceño mirándolo  
-estás algo distraído,llevas así toda la semana-  
-lo siento,es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-  
-necesitas un acostón,pero urgente-bromeó el castaño  
Derek rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza  
-sabes que sí-  
-mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia,gracias-  
-pero soy tu amigo y me preocupa tu estrés,puedo conseguirte un chico ahora mismo si quieres-  
-estamos en el trabajo Lahey,y no te preocupes,si quiero follar,yo buscaré con quién-le guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia el baño.  
🌙  
Estaba parqueado fuera de la casa de aquel chico,Stiles.  
Pensó que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente al chico,para no tener problemas con su trabajo  
Eso consistía en no volverlo a ver más,pero eso lo estaba matando.  
Nunca se había sentido tan jodidamente bien con alguien así  
No podía sacar esa lujuriosa mirada ni aquella suave piel de su cabeza.  
...  
Eran más de las nueve  
Se debatía si salir del auto y tocar a la puerta,pero cada vez que se armaba de valor,se daba por vencido de inmediato.  
Su móvil sonó  
-¿sí?-contestó sin ganas  
-estoy con un par de chicos aquí..-habló Isaac en la otra línea-uno de ellos está esperando por ti-  
Derek rodó los ojos  
-no Lahey,no me interesa-  
-vamos,no seas aguafiestas..¿o qué?¿ya conseguiste un buen acostón?-  
-sí-Derek sonrió falsamente y colgó  
Respiró hondo y decidió salir del auto  
Su amigo tenía razón,pero con el único con quién quería estar esa noche,era el chico que vivía en aquella casa  
Tocó el timbre y las luces se encendieron  
Se acomodó su uniforme y limpió su frente sudorosa con un pañuelo  
La puerta fué abierta  
-buenas noches-no era el tal Stiles-¿qué se le ofrece oficial?-  
-no,nada joven,sólo me aseguro de que todo esté en orden por este vecindario..eh..¿ha notado algo raro..en..estos días?-  
-púes no,nos acabamos de mudar hace un par de días aquí..-  
-¿sí?-el pelinegro frunció el ceño-¿qué día?-  
-este Miércoles-  
-oh..y..¿los que vivían antes aquí?-  
-obviamente se mudaron,pero no sé en donde-  
-mmm..bien,que pase buena noche..-  
-espere oficial..¿hay acaso algún problema en el vecindario?-  
-no,pero en los vecindarios cercanos han habido algunos robos,y..quería cerciosarme de que todo estuviera en orden por este..y ya sabe,si nota algo raro,notifiquelo con nosotros-  
-perfecto-  
-que pase usted una buena noche-  
-igual,oficial-  
Aquel chico cerró la puerta y Derek cerró los ojos derrotado.  
¿a dónde se habría mudado aquel chico?  
🌃  
Stiles había perdido el número telefónico del Stripclub,pero no la dirección.  
Anhelaba repetir otra noche con aquel sensual muchacho vestido de policía.  
Había memorizado su apellido "Hale",pero desconocía cual era su nombre  
Llegó y pagó su entrada  
Se acercó a la barra  
-¿qué se le ofrece tomar?-  
-un whisky doble-  
-entendido-  
-espere-  
-¿sí?-  
-¿usted conoce a todos los bailarines aquí?-  
-sí,a todos los strippers que están aquí y a los de domicilio-  
-y..¿de casualidad no está Hale por aquí?-  
-¿Hale?-  
-sí,ese es su apellido-  
-aquí no trabaja nadie con ese apellido-  
-¿sí?..él es alto,musculoso,barbudo..pelinegro..llegó a mi casa vestido de policía..-  
-tal vez estés hablando de Scott,pero no es de apellido Hale-  
-¿y dónde está él?-  
-está por allá-el barman señaló a un chico sentado de espaldas hablando con un hombre ebrio  
Era pelinegro y musculoso  
Se acercó a él  
-¿hola?-  
El chico se giró para verlo  
Definitivamente no era él  
-¿qué se te ofrece hermoso?-  
-nada,disculpa-  
-bien,como quieras-  
El chico se dió la vuelta y salió de aquel lugar confundido  
Pensó en hablar con el dueño del lugar,pero de seguro no tendría ni idea,al igual que sus trabajadores.  
Debió pedirle el número a aquel muchacho misterioso,en vez de decirle que llamaría al stripclub.  
Pero si él no trabajaba ahí,¿entonces quién era y cómo sabía que esperaba a un stripper vestido de policía?  
O peor aún,¿por qué no había aceptado la paga que le ofreció Stiles?  
Que extraño.  
☁🌞☁  
Pasaron unas dos semanas más.  
Derek decidió rastrear a aquel chico,pero nadie en el estado tenía ese nombre.  
Eso hacía el asunto más complicado  
-¿ya me vas a decir quién es el tal Stiles inexistente?-bromeó Isaac  
-inexistente tu dignidad,y ya te dije,es un chico que..conocí-  
-¿un chico que te follaste?-  
Derek no dijo nada  
-siempre te quedas callado,así que no hay duda,te lo follaste,y ahora no lo encuentras-  
-no es mi culpa que me haya dado un nombre falso,y no es mi culpa que no deje de pensar en él-  
-joder Derek,por esto es que a veces la gente se desaparece luego de follar,no logran superarlos-  
-sí,sé que soy un tonto por encapricharme con ese chico,pero es que él es tan..joder-  
Isaac rió  
-¿y dónde lo conociste?-  
-por ahí..-  
-mm bien,no me cuentes,pero apuesto a que la historia es interesante-  
-tal vez un día te la cuente-  
-eso espero-  
-agentes,hay unos ladrones en el hotel Stark y tienen rehenes,los necesito allá ahora mismo-  
-sí Sr-  
Ambos salieron del departamento corriendo y se subieron a sus patrullas.  
...  
Eran unos cuatro ladrones con varios rehenes,incluyendo niños  
Para cuando Issac y Derek llegaron al lugar,los ladrones se encaminaban hasta sus autos,mientras tenían sus armas apuntando a las cabezas de sus rehenes  
-Diablos,tenemos que hacer algo-gruñó Isaac  
-los tenemos rodeados,pero con su estrategia,es difícil atraparlos..-  
Joder.  
Lo reconoció al instante.  
Era Stiles.  
Era un rehén.  
-joder no-  
-¿qué pasa?-  
-ese es..ese es Stiles..el chico que he estado buscando..-  
-calmate Derek,él estará a salvo-  
-claro que lo estará,al igual que los demás,pero tenemos que hacer algo ya-  
-SUELTENLO-un chico le gritó al ladrón que tenía como rehén a Stiles mientras se acercaba a él  
El ladrón le apuntó para dispararle a aquel chico,y Stiles aprovechó para golpearlo en la ingle,y luego en la cabeza,para posteriormente arrebatarle el arma de sus manos.  
Derek estaba boquiabierto.  
Otro de los ladrones apuntó hacia Stiles,y Derek rápidamente le disparó,hiriendolo en la pierna.  
Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y de un momento a otro empezó una guerra de balas entre los ladrones y policías.  
Derek corrió como pudo hacia donde estaba Stiles,pero una bala lo hirió en la pierna,haciendo que cayera desplomado sobre el pavimento.  
🌙  
Abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrandose a la luz.  
Estaba en el hospital.  
Sintió una punzada en sus costillas,mientras se acomodaba en la camilla  
Abrieron la puerta  
-Derek-era Isaac-¿te sientes bien?-  
-eso creo..¿qué pasó luego?-  
-todo salió bien..bueno,no fuiste el único herido,pero los atrapamos-  
-me..me alegro-  
-y..sobre ese chico..-  
-Stiles..¿cómo está?¿dónde está?-  
-él estuvo aquí,pero como no despertabas tuvo que irse..me pidió que te diera las gracias por salvarlo de que aquel delincuente le disparara-  
Derek sonrió  
-y..¿dónde lo localizo?-  
-él vive en el hotel Stark,pero quién sabe,tal vez y venga aquí para ver como sigues..-  
-eso me gustaría..-  
🌞  
-muchas gracias-Derek le agradeció a aquella enfermera por llevarle el almuerzo  
La muchacha salió de la habitación,dejando la puerta abierta  
Esta fué cerrada de repente,y Derek giró su mirada hacia la puerta  
Encontrándose con la figura de Stiles  
-hola..-  
-hola-  
-¿cómo sigues?-  
-mejorando..¿y tú cómo estás?-  
-bien..muy agradecido contigo-  
-no hay de qué,es mi trabajo-  
-sí,ya estoy enterado..-  
-disculpa por hacerte creer que era un..-  
-stripper-  
-sí..quién iba a darte un striptease nos lo llevamos a la comisaría porque llevaba un uniforme de policía y no tenía identificación..y luego entré a tu casa para..interrogarte-  
-sí,ya entiendo esas preguntas..-  
Ambos rieron  
-disculpa de todos modos-Derek le sonrió apenado  
-no hay nada que disculpar,nos la pasamos muuy bien-  
El mayor rió un poco  
-de eso no hay duda,más bien comencemos de nuevo..mi nombre es Derek Hale-el mayor le dió la mano  
-Mieczyslaw Stilinski,pero puedes llamarme Stiles-el menor se la estrechó  
-creo que definitivamente te llamaré Stiles siempre-  
Ambos rieron  
-y...aunque seas policía y tu trabajo sea proteger a todos,tengo que agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí..así que cuando te recuperes,¿cenamos?-  
-me encantaría-el mayor lo miró sonriente.

Fin


End file.
